


Нежданный гость

by Siimes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Нежданный гость может оказаться весьма желанным. Во всех смыслах.
Relationships: Stas Davydov/Maxim Golopolosov





	Нежданный гость

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Стас удивлённо моргнул, тщательно борясь с желанием потереть глаза. Потому что ему явилось видение в облике смущённо улыбающегося Макса Голополосова на пороге его квартиры в небрежно застёгнутой куртке. На одном плече парня висел рюкзак, за спиной чернел чехол от гитары.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — наконец выдавил из себя Стас, рассматривая странно-бледное лицо Голополосова.  
— В гости приехал, — выдал Макс. — Ты же сам приглашал, когда в прошлый раз был у нас, в Москве. Я никому не говорил, что собираюсь приехать, — ни к селу, ни к городу торопливо добавил Голополосов.  
Давыдов нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что мог нести спьяну на той вечеринке, которую закатили обзорщики. Выходило как-то не очень.  
— А гитару чего припёр? — поинтересовался Стас.  
Макс удивлённо посмотрел на него, потом, будто опомнившись, отвёл взгляд и бросил нарочито небрежным тоном:  
— Ну, ты же просил меня сыграть тебе.  
Стас моргнул. Где-то пару месяцев назад, когда они поздно вечером трепались по скайпу, Давыдов неожиданно для самого себя прервал увлечённо разглагольствующего Макса:  
— Сыграй мне.  
— Что? — удивился Голополосов и как-то неуверенно хмыкнул. — Открой последние обзоры +100500 и слушай, сколько влезет.  
— Нет, ты не понял, — покачал головой Стас. — Сыграй мне, — чётко проговорил он, делая ударение на последнее слово.  
Макс помолчал, а потом кивнул с отчего-то серьёзным видом:  
— Хорошо. Но не прямо сейчас. Потом.  
— Только на гитаре играй — на пианино у тебя не очень выходит, — попытался отшутиться Давыдов, поняв, что чуть было не выдал свой уж слишком дружеский в последнее время интерес к Максу. Стас бросил взгляд на экран. Кажется, рассмеявшийся Голополосов ничего не понял.  
Стас в предновогодней суете как-то забыл про тот разговор, а этот странный москвич вон что придумал...  
— Ну, спасибо, что захватил только гитару, — съехидничал Давыдов, посторонившись и пропуская гостя в квартиру.  
Макс усмехнулся и зашёл внутрь.  
— А чего бледный, как привидение? Летать боишься? — подколол Стас, закрывая за москвичом дверь.  
— Да нет, отравился чем-то, — спокойно отозвался Голополосов, положил рюкзак на пол и прислонил рядом с ним к стене чехол с гитарой. — Но не отменять же всё. И билеты куплены, и потом возможности не будет вырваться. Только вот на новогодних каникулах, — забормотал он, вылезая из куртки. Будто оправдывался то ли за неожиданный визит, то ли за свой внешний вид.  
— А у меня тут санаторий что ли? — возмутился Давыдов.  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Макс, но вдруг прерывисто выдохнул и шмыгнул в ванную.  
— Наглость второе счастье, — буркнул Стас, подбирая с пола в спешке брошенную куртку. Вешая её на крючок, он невольно вдохнул уличный запах солёного холода и почему-то дерева. Мотнув головой, Давыдов сбежал на кухню.

Стас злился. Уже не такой бледный Голополосов сидел на его кровати, по уши замотавшись в рыжий пушистый плед, и пялился на мигающую разноцветными огоньками ёлку, что стояла в углу комнаты. И Давыдов иррационально злился на эту зелёную дуру, которая завладела всем вниманием Макса. А ещё злился на Голополосова. За то, что тот опять был не таким, как казалось. А ему, Стасу, снова ломать голову над этим.  
— Ты играть будешь или как? — вышло резко и как-то грубо.  
Зато голубые глаза наконец-то прекратили созерцать мерцающую ёлку. Макс молча кивнул, высвободил руки из пледа и потянулся за чехлом. Устроив гитару на коленях, он поднял задумчивый взгляд на сидящего напротив на стуле Давыдова. Стас прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ехидное «что, ноты забыл?». Вот прямо сейчас обидеть уютно замотанного в плед Голополосова совершенно не хотелось.  
Наконец Макс кивнул, приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, будто что-то решил для себя, и ударил по струнам. После первых аккордов к задорной мелодии присоединился слегка хриплый голос. Стас наклонился вперёд, упёрся локтями в свои колени и положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Голополосов пел, странно приподняв брови. Будто вот-вот собирался начать корчить рожи как в своих обзорах. Слушать игру Макса и оставаться серьёзным у Стаса почему-то никак не получалось — губы сами собой расплывались в улыбке. А где-то внутри, у солнечного сплетения рождался смех, выталкивая злость, усталость и плохое настроение.  
— Чего ты ржёшь? — отыграв последний аккорд, Макс с улыбкой рассматривал смеющегося Давыдова.  
Голополосов поднял гитару с колен и аккуратно поставил её на пол, прислонив к кровати.  
— Потому что ты придурок, — беззлобно проинформировал его Стас, отсмеявшись.  
Романтичный и совершенно невозможный придурок. Стас встал со стула, шагнул к кровати и наклонился, целуя горячие, пахнущие чаем, губы. Сыграл, ведь сыграл же ему! Только для него. И приехал к нему. Значит, не оттолкнёт... Ведь правда?.. Внезапно на плечи Стаса легли горячие после игры по струнам ладони и притянули ближе.  
Ёлка успокаивающе замигала — не оттолкнул. А завтра они пойдут гулять по Риге. Вдвоём. Ведь никто не знает, что Макс к нему приехал.  
Гитара, неловко задетая ногой Стаса, соскользнула вниз и тихо тренькнула струнами, стукнувшись об пол.

Январь, 2012


End file.
